


La dernière passe

by histoirede (liquidN)



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-30 07:19:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6414250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquidN/pseuds/histoirede
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Après la finale de la coupe du monde, Sakuraba a quelque chose à montrer à Takami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La dernière passe

Au moment où on toque à la porte, Takami est en train de ranger ses affaires, le maillot de l'équipe du Japon déjà replié sous les affaires qu'il portera pour rentrer. Il découvre Sakuraba derrière la porte, une expression plus que mitigée sur le visage. Le lycéen donne l'impression d'avoir pleuré l'instant d'avant, mais fait pour autant un sourire radieux quand son regard croise celui de Takami.  
Le sourire de Sakuraba a toujours quelque chose de radieux. Quelque chose de naïf et de vrai, qui fait que même quand il sourit sur commande, il est toujours éblouissant. C'est probablement pour ça qu'il faisait un bon mannequin, d'ailleurs.  
  
"Je peux quelque chose pour toi ?", demande Takami, se doutant que Sakuraba ne vient pas chercher Otawara.  
"Hm, j'ai quelque chose à vous montrer. Vous pouvez venir ?", demande Sakuraba et Takami prend la clé de sa chambre pour suivre le jeune homme.  
"... c'est une surprise ?  
\- Pas vraiment. Mais je pense que ça vous plaira.", explique Sakuraba alors qu'il ouvre la porte de la chambre qu'il partage avec Shin, à seulement quelques portes de celle de Takami.  
Il invite Takami à s'asseoir et allume le téléviseur de la pièce, et c'est à ce moment que Takami réalise qu'un caméscope encore allumé y est relié.  
  
"Un caméscope dans une chambre partagée avec Shin ? Tu prends des risques...  
\- Il sera rangé d'ici à ce qu'il rentre, ne vous inquiétez pas.", dit Sakuraba en attrapant le-dit caméscope pour lancer la vidéo. "C'est un employé de Miracle-san qui a filmé.  
\- C'est...  
\- La passe du match d'aujourd'hui.", explique Sakuraba, la voix chargée d'émotion. "Elle est magnifique. Je veux dire, je m'en rendais bien compte en la recevant, mais... je suis content de pouvoir la revoir."  
  
Sakuraba a raison, l'action est magnifique. Et très bien filmée, zoomée mais sans excès. On peut voir l'intégralité de la course de Sakuraba, la manière dont la ligne bouge, le saut de Tatanka, le casque de Sakuraba qui tombe à terre une seconde avant que ses pieds ne retouchent le sol, suivis par les applaudissements du public. Au moment où l'action finit à l'écran, Takami se rend compte qu'il retient son souffle, et il ne doute pas avoir eu la même réaction sur le terrain.  
Quelques secondes. Il ne s'agissait que de quelques secondes. L'intégralité de sa participation à un match qui était tout sauf à son niveau.  
  
"... merci de me l'avoir montrée.", dit Takami.  
  
Au moment de quitter l'écran des yeux pour regarder Sakuraba, il voit que celui-ci a de nouveau les larmes aux yeux.  
  
"Désolé, je ne sais pas pourquoi, je pleure à chaque fois que je vois cette action."  
  
Takami se lève, se rapproche de Sakuraba. C'était probablement leur dernier moment de gloire sur le terrain, et c'est aussi probablement la dernière fois qu'il aura à réconforter son kôhai. Takami pose une main sur la tête de Sakuraba, attire doucement le jeune homme à lui jusqu'à ce que sa tête vienne se reposer dans le creux de son épaule.  
Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il a à consoler Sakuraba. Il sait que la proximité physique reste une des meilleures manières pour qu'il se sente mieux, même si c'est pour sûr la première fois qu'il va jusqu'à le prendre dans ses bras.  
  
"... Takami-san ?", demande Sakuraba, probablement étonné du geste.  
"Comme ça si je me mets à pleurer aussi, tu ne le verras pas."  
  
Sakuraba se met à rire doucement, un son habituel... un son qui appartiendra bientôt au passé.  
  
"Ce coup-ci c'était vraiment la dernière, hein ?  
\- ... hm. Je pense qu'on peut en être fiers tous les deux.  
\- ... pourquoi c'est tellement dur ? Je... je jouerai encore au football, et vous aussi... alors pourquoi j'ai ce sentiment de... enfin... comme si c'était fini ? Comme si c'était fini bien trop tôt ?"  
  
Takami sent son coeur se serrer. Il sait que c'est sa faute. Après toutes ces années à attendre Sakuraba, maintenant que ce dernier l'a finalement rattrapé, dépassé, tiré vers le haut, c'est lui qui part. Qui a choisi de ne plus jouer avec lui.  
C'était peut-être cruel de forcer Sakuraba à faire de son mieux pour un duo qui ne serait qu'éphémère. C'était égoïste, en tout cas.  
  
"Parce qu'on aurait pu faire encore mieux, tous les deux."  
  
Sakuraba s'écarte légèrement, renifle un peu même s'il n'est pas en train de pleurer.  
  
"Mieux que ça ?", demande-t-il en pointant l'écran, en pause sur le touchdown marqué par Sakuraba. "Mieux qu'une finale d'un championnat du monde ?  
\- Hm. si on avait continué de s'entraîner, continué de parfaire nos passes.", explique Takami. "Ce qu'on ressent maintenant, c'est la frustration d'avoir atteint un tel niveau ensemble... et de devoir reprendre à zéro chacun de notre côté.  
\- ... vous êtes sûr et certain de ne pas vouloir rester à Ôjô, hein ?  
\- J'en doute un peu plus chaque jour...", soupire Takami, qui n'avait pas mis le foot dans la balance quand il avait pris la décision de faire fac de médecine l'année précédente. "Mais ce serait stupide. Je n'aurais rien à y gagner.  
\- Vous continueriez de me faire des passes.  
\- ... j'en ferai à quelqu'un d'autre dans une autre fac."  
  
Sakuraba s'écarte, ses sourcils se froncent.  
  
"D'habitude vous dites les choses avec plus de tact, Takami-san.  
\- Ce que je veux dire c'est que... c'est bête d'être frustré après avoir réussi une action si belle. C'est bête de regretter quoi que ce soit, car on a donné le meilleur de nous-mêmes dans tous nos derniers matchs, et je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais regretter les plus belles attaques que j'ai faites, les plus belles passes que j'ai lancées. Même si je n'atteins plus jamais ce niveau, autant en être fier, non ?  
\- ... je ne vous demande pas de regretter vos passes... je vous demande de me regretter moi.", pleurniche Sakuraba en attrapant le t-shirt de Takami d'une main, son sourire revenant sur son visage.  
"Comme si je n'allais pas regretter le meilleur receveur du Japon.", soupire Takami. "Tu sais, Sakuraba, il y a une chose dont je suis particulièrement fier. Tu as joué la majeure partie du tournoi, tu as très bien joué, d'ailleurs, mais ta plus belle action est là, il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus. C'est moi qui ai lancé la balle qui t'a fait briller.  
\- ... ça ne pouvait être que vous.  
\- Hm. Ca ne pouvait être que moi."


End file.
